loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Emma Tutweiller
Ms. Emma Tutweiller is a teacher and a character in The Suite Life on Deck. She is the teacher of Zack, Cody, London, Woody, Bailey, and Marcus aboard the S.S. Tipton. She is also the love interest and later fiancée of Mr. Moseby. The Suite Life on Deck Emma was always looking for a spouse, but was always unsuccessful. She doubted that she would ever find the man for her or ever have children (which was possibly a reason why she's a school teacher). Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett were her two best students, kand Zack Martin, Woody Fink, and London Tipton were her three worst students. This is because Cody and Bailey have straight A's including in her geography class, while Zack never studies. Woody just has horrific grades and London doesn't want to go to school, because she's already rich and is not very intelligent. Emma weeps often about never finding the right man, including in Lost at Sea and Marriage 101, saying "I'll never find anyone!" and "I'm never going to get married and have children". The only person that was in love with her was Mr. Blanket, but Ms. Tutweiller couldn't stand Mr. Blanket (as revealed in The Defiant Ones). Ms. Tutweiller also had an agreement that Mr. Blanket stays no less than 100 feet away from her. Finally, Mr. Moseby came along and started to become interested in her. He is now her fiancee as he proposes to her in "Graduation on Deck". Emma is often made fun of because of her age (mainly by London Tipton) and is portrayed as older than she really is. She was on a TV news crew where she did the weather in Vermont 10 years ago, but brought it back again in Seven Seas News. The show was cancelled after four episodes because of the crew members (her 7 Seas High students) making bad choices and arguing. One of the other jobs that Emma had was being a showgirl in Vegas. Emma attended a community college. She believes there is more to life than school when it was senior ditch day, but Cody and Bailey didn't believe her. Emma also enjoys to read romance novels. Her mom doesn't believe she will ever find a man. She has a lot of cats because of her lack of a man. It was said that she received one cat for every time she was dumped, implying that she has been dumped by many men. One of the men she dated dumped her and left her for her sister. Relationships Love interests *Marion Moseby- In Showgirls, Bailey and London suspected Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller to be dating. In Sea Harmony, Emma and Moseby are paired up together by the ship's single questionnaire and dance together. They later break up because Mr. Moseby likes The Three Stooges and Miss Tutweiller is told she doesn't have a sense of humor. They later have dinner together thinking up punishments for Zack and London, to punish them for meddling in their personal lives. In Graduation on Deck Mr. Moseby proposes and she accepts before he can even finish. See Emma-Marion Relationship. *Mr. Blanket- Mr. Blanket, the ship's psycologist, is obssesed with Miss Tutweiller. The feeling is not mutual, though, because Ms. Tutweiller put a restraing order on him. He has a doll of Emma which he kisses and changes it's clothes. Category:Love at First Sight Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Teacher Category:Comical Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Married